


Мы участвуем в спектакле

by arisu_aiko



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мио/Рицу. Школьный спектакль. По арту:<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы участвуем в спектакле

\- Мы участвуем в спектакле!!! – Дверь с глухим и мучительным звуком стукнулась о стену, извещая, что еще пару-тройку таких вот приходов, она не перенесет. В комнате повисла тишина.   
\- Спектакль? – Юи сложила губки бантиком и задумчиво раскачивалась на стуле.  
\- Спектакль это здорово! – Муги восторженно захлопала в ладоши.   
\- Мне кажется, что я не расслышала тебя.… Ты сказала спектакль? – А вот Мио сидела мрачнее тучи.   
\- Ну, да! Это же так круто! Только представьте: я – Джульетта, Мио – Ромео, Меркуцио – Юи, а Муги будет Кормилицей! – Стул под Рицу опасно качнулся, подумал-подумал, но решил не падать.   
\- А почему ты будешь Джульеттой? – Вопрос Мио снова ушел в никуда… Юи начала активно размахивать указкой и грозно подвывать, изображая храброго фехтовальщика. Муги же, радостно похлопав в ладоши, принялась разливать всем чай и накладывать тортики. Тайнака гордо сидела на стуле, изображая повелителя мира. Акиямы словно и не было для них. 

Пожалуй, она все же переборщила. Нельзя так сильно хлопать дверью, а то их клуб вообще без нее останется. Как и ожидалось, Тайнака мгновенно выскочила следом за Мио:  
\- Мио, Мио, стой! Ты что, опять обиделась?   
\- Вовсе нет. Но ты можешь продолжать всеми командовать, если хочешь, в том числе мной. Нет, что ты, меня это не капельки не смущает. – Акияма складывает руки на груди и смотрит на Рицу яростным взглядом. Тайнака молча смотрит на нее и спустя несколько минут произносит:  
\- Окей, я все поняла! Так ты участвуешь?! – На Рицу невозможно злиться, она ведет себя как эгоистичный ребенок. Как милый, эгоистичный ребенок, чьим поступкам нельзя не умиляться, даже, если он дохлую птичку вам притащит.   
\- Ну ладно.… Только, чтобы ты не ныла… - Мио закатила глаза, что еще она могла ответить? В принципе, даже этот инцидент можно было не устраивать, просто в очередной раз захотелось проверить насколько Рицу привязана к ней? В какой момент не побежит за ней?  
\- Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо!! – Тайнака в порыве чувств кинулась на шею к Мио, чуть не столкнув их обеих с лестницы. – Я сегодня прихожу к тебе? – А это уже шепотом и на ухо, обдав теплым дыханием.   
\- Эм.. да. – Мио заливается непроизвольным румянцем. Чего тут такого, когда они что только с Тайнакой не перепробовали, но этот.. шепот и обязательные вопросы «а можно ли…», все это каждый раз было в новинку для Мио, она просто не могла еще привыкнуть к этому.

***  
Несмотря на всю безалаберность Рицу, за постановку она взялась всерьез и вкладывала в нее все силу, гоняя весь состав Кей-она, а так же театральный кружок, как сидоровых коз. Мио ворчала, что лучше бы они так свои выступления репетировали, Юи просто ходила как зомби, так как на нее в очередной раз навалились проблемы с учебой и долги грызли и кусали ее. Акияма, кстати, снова помогала незадачливой подруге с изучением предметов. Одной Муги все было трын-трава.   
***

И вот настал он день икс, день, который все, кроме Рицу, люто ненавидели и втайне желали, чтобы декорации разрушились, сцена проломилась под их ногами, и вообще, спать всем охота!   
Начало было вялым и затянутым… Собственно, как и продолжение. Зрители почти откровенно спали, изредка открывая глаз, чтобы посмотреть как скоро конец. Тайнака ходила мрачнее тучи, но перед сценой, когда Ромео и Джульетта должны были обвенчаться в церкви, внезапно оживилась, засверкала глазами и плотоядно посматривала на Мио. Акияма занервничала, предчувствуя, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.   
И вот этот момент настал. Ромео и Джульетта встречаются в келье Лоренцо… Пришлось многое урезать и сокращать, но когда Рицу повисла на руке и начала нести пафосную речь о немедленном венчанье, Мио осознала, что постановка начинает уходить в совсем другое русло.   
\- Прости, Джульетта, боюсь пора идти мне… - Акияма пытается вырвать руку из крепкого захвата, при этом гневно сверкая глазами в сторону Тайнаки.   
\- Но милый мой, а как же свадьба?  
\- Какая свадьба, дорогая, еще не время, ты же помнишь, мы поклялись…  
\- О! Эти клятвы! Мы, люди, так непостоянны. Любовь моя, Ромео, давай сейчас, прям тут Лоренцо обвенчает нас и предадимся мы… - Тут страстный монолог Рицу был прерван чувствительным пинком в коленку от Мио. – Ну, предадимся, да.   
Народ в зале, не ожидавший такого поворота событий, явно проснулся и теперь с интересом наблюдал за ситуацией. Мио с тоской подумала, что свернуть пьесу в прежнее русло явно не получится, поэтому придется импровизировать…   
\- Джульетта! Уговорила ты меня! Лоренцо, венчай нас! Видишь, мы готовы, иначе не сдержу я прочих клятв… - Акияма притиснула Рицу ближе к себе, обняв одной рукой за талию. – О милая моя, какая страсть в твоих глазах…   
***   
\- Спасибо! Спасибо! Все для зрителей! – Зал бурно аплодировал, и, пока остальные актеры выходили на поклон, Мио с Рицу умудрились сбежать за кулисы незамеченными остальными…   
\- Ну вот, теперь ты не боишься сцены? Ты так прекрасно импровизировал, мой Ромео, – Рицу облизывается и тянется к губам Акиямы, нежно целуя ее. – Ты меня прямо-таки раздразнила на сцене.   
Ее глаза горят желтым огнем, а руки уже расстегивают многочисленные пуговицы на камзоле Акиямы.   
\- Все это благодаря тебе, прекрасная Джульетта. – Мио чувственно посасывает кожу на шее Рицу, пытаясь руками добраться сквозь слой многочисленных юбок до такого желанного тела. – Предлагаю перебазироваться в более укромный уголок и наконец-то стянуть с себя эти дурацкие костюмы.


End file.
